Siete Pecados Capitales
by First Of The Year
Summary: Todos ejercemos uno de los siete pecados capitales... ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es?
1. Vanidad  Creek

**~ H**ola de nuevo! :D Gracias a todos por su paciencia, últimamente me conecto menos por debido a mí bajo rendimiento en la estupida escuela y mis viejos no me dejan usar la comp. Pero sus rewiews me inspiran a romper las reglas. Como por ejemplo ahora que estoy en un cyber y les dije a mis viejos que iba a Gimnasia ._. ~

Bueno, sin más preámbulos; el fic :D

* * *

><p><strong>VANIDAD<strong> – LUJURIA – GULA – PEREZA – ENVIDIA – IRA – AVARICIA

Llovía, y mucho. Era un martes lluvioso en el tranquilo pueblo de South Park, para ser más específicos, en la escuela secundaria. Donde dos adolescentes conversaban en la cancha de futboll detrás de la escuela.

-¡Tweek, por el amor a Dios, está lloviendo muy fuerte! ¿Realmente es muy importante lo que me tienes que decir?- preguntó casi a gritos Craig, bastante mal humorado por estar mojándose en lugar de poder irse a su casa. El entrenamiento había terminado y él seguía en la escuela, especificamente, en el campo de deportes, mojándose bajo la lluvia.

-Y-yo ¡GAH!- se sobresaló el rubio. -¡Te-tengo algo-go muy i-importante que decirt-te!- dijo sin dejar de mirar su ojos azules con decisión.

Craig se quedó en silencio. Tweek era de trabarse en muchas de sus oraciones, pero esta vez hablaba enserio, y él lo entendió, aunque no sabía de que quería hablarle su amigo. Así que, tratando de ser el primero en hablar, dijo el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Tweek, si tiene que ver con los otros jugadores de futboll, les he dicho que si te molestaban de nuevo les iba a romper la cara de un solo golpe.- dijo respondió. Él era uno de los mejores jugadores de su equipo, aunque sus compañeros no eran exactamente los chicos comprensivos. Si veían algo diferente a los que consideraban "normal" lo atacaban hasta asegurarse de que desapareciera.

-¡NO! N-no es es-so.- respondió tratando de no desmayarse ahí mismo. –L-lo que t-te queri-ia decir es qu-e y-o.. yo.. GAH!-

Craig levanto una ceja dudoso y resopló con cansancio, lo que puso más nervioso al rubio. Tweek no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Sí sabía, pero no sabía como. Habían sido mejores amigos después de esa estupida pelea que sus compañeros Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Kenny habían inventado para ver quien era más fuerte cuando tenían ocho años. _"¿¡Qué hago!?_ _¡Es ahora o nunca!"_

-¡CRIA-GG, YO TE AMO! ¡GAH!- gritó con los ojos cerrados, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ellos dos. -¡SIEMPRE LO HICE! ¡DESDE QUE ERAMOS CHICOS!- sintió como se quitaba un enorme peso de encima, se sentía bien. ¿Pero hasta cuando? ¿Cuánto iba a tardar hasta que Craig lo viera como un fenómeno y no le hablara más?

El morocho de ojos negros no sabía que decir, una y mil preguntas vinieron a su cabeza su mejor amigo estaba… enamorado de él. _¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Está seguro?_

Tweek seguía con los ojos cerrados, totalmente paralizado, esperando una respuesta, o tal vez un golpe, aunque una respuesta sonaba mil veces mejor que un golpe. Pero ninguna de esas dos cosas llegó, es mas, llegó algo que nunca esperaría por parte de Craig. Un abrazo.

-Yo también Tweek.- le susurró en el oído y lo besó en la frente. -Yo también te amo.- dijo esta vez besándolo en los labios.

Lo dijo, lo confeso, lo admitió. Craig siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerlo, de tenerlo cerca, de no dejar que alguien más lo toque. El era SUYO. Él lo amaba, amaba todo de el pequeño rubio. Desde su pelo despeinado, hasta sus enormes orbes violetas tirando a azul. Su linda forma de ser, amable y cariñoso. Sus temblores, hasta su forma de tomar café. Todo lo que el rubio proveía era tan embriagante para él.

Tweek correspondió el beso, fascinado por el sabor a cigarrillo que poseía Craig. Pero el beso no duro tanto como hubiera querido, sintió unos gritos desde lejos. Los pudo reconocer. Provenían de los jugadores del equipo de futbol, compañeros de Craig. Los mismos que se aseguraban de hacerle la vida un infierno. Si bien el ruido de la lluvia no permitía escuchar muy bien, escuchó perfectamente uno de sus gritos:

-¡Miren! ¿Ese no es Tucker?- preguntó unos de los jugadore.

-¡Eh! ¡Tucker! ¡No sabíamos que eras un marica!- aulló otro jugador.

-Parece que interrumpimos algo!- siguió con diversión y burla uno de los jugadores más grandes.

De golpe Tweek sintió como lo empujaban al piso, mojado por la lluvia que todavía seguía cayendo, ensuciándose toda la ropa en el proceso. Cuando levantó la cabeza para ver la causa de su caída, solo vio a Craig, que lo miraba con una mirada de indiferencia y frialdad.

-Aléjate de mi.- fue lo único que le dijo ante de irse con los otros jugadores. Como si nada huviera pasado.

Despúes del shock, llevó las piernas al pecho y lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nunca nada lo había herido tanto como el rechazo de Craig. Lo más patético de todo fue que lo rechazo por miedo a su propio rechazo por parte de sus "amigos". Siguió llorando, mientras la lluvia lo seguía mojado, ya no le importaba nada, su mejor amigo, su único amor verdadero lo había rechazado.


	2. Lujuria Bunny

VANIDAD – **LUJURIA** – GULA – PEREZA – ENVIDIA – IRA – AVARICIA

-¿No quieres venir un rato a mi casa?- ronronéo en su odio.

-Lo siento K-Kenny, pero hace varios días que Tweek no sale de su casa. Realmente m-me preocupa y me gustaría ir a visitiarlo más tarde.- respondió sonrojado.

El ojiazul suspiró, realmente tenía ganas, pero entendía.

-Adiós conejito.- se despidió en la puerta de la casa de su novio Butters con un beso corto.

-Adiós K-Kenny.- respondió el otro con un dulce sonrojo debido al apodo que Kenny le había dado.

Oficialmente, Kenny era el chico más afortunado del pueblo, quizás del mundo. Tenía al novio perfecto. Era dulce, lindo, tierno y mucho más. Todavía no se podía creer que estuviera con un tipo como él.

Se dirigió a la parte baja de la ciudad, donde desafortunadamente quedaba su hogar. Cuando de repente escuchó que lo llamaron…

-¡Hey Kenny!- gritaron.

Él respondió el saludo con una sonrisa, reconoció a la perfección esa voz y las otras que la acompañaban. Kenny tenía otra vida en esa parte de la ciudad, y sobre todo… otros amigos. Cuando no estaba con Kyle, Stan, Cartman, estaba con ellos.

-¿Qué hay?- le respondió al grupo de cuatro chicos, todos de su misma edad.

-Ven, vamos a ir a _Roxy's. _¿Te prendes?- preguntó uno de de sus amigos con un guiño.

Roxy's; era el único club desnudista de esa zona, por lo tanto, el preferido de Kenny. Era como una iglesia para él, nada más que en vez de los domingos iba como 3 días a la semana desde… desde cuándo? Desde los 12 años por ahí? Por supuesto, eso cambio desde que su relación con Butters había empezado, hace unos dos meses. Aunque todavía había una que otra tentación haciéndole que dudara; aunque el sabia y quería que no debía caer de nuevo.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no creo…- intentó excusarse antes de que fuera arrastrado literalmente por dos del grupo.

-¡Vamos Kenny!- siguió otro. -No me vengas con eso de que ya "lo has dejado".- bromeó uno, haciendo que los demas rieran.

Por supuesto Kenny no les contaba nada de su otra vida, ni de Kyle, ni de Stan y mucho menos de Cartman. Y sobre todo… de Butters. No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos al ver que, Kenny, el pervertido, la mala influencia, la puta, el chico de "sexo-por-una-noche" tuviera novio. Y menos un chico.

-Chicos, realmente insisto en que no me lleven…- trataba de resistirse pero los otros eran mucho más fuertes que él. Pero no le hicieron caso.

Llegaron a Roxy's. Estaba tal cual lo recordaba, el cartel de la entrada bien grande, con letras neón color rojo y rosa con las letras ROXYS parpadeante, con la intención de atraer a los hombres como si fueran polillas a la luz. Era como si ese lugar fuera el paraíso, mientras que las calles que lo rodeaban fueran inmundas, sucias, y con basura por todos lados. Se quedó parado enfrente de la gran puerta roja (custodiado por un hombre de unos 35 años, fortachón, que usaba una remera negra y unos jeans. Y con un semblante bastante serio)

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas?- cuestionó uno de sus "amigos".

-Yo... no puedo…- susurró, incapaz de hablar claro al recordar todos esos viejos tiempos que había pasado ahí, como una escapatoria a las peleas familiares protagonizadas por sus padre.

-¡Demaciado tarde!- bromeó uno de sus amigos, empujando a Kenny mientras otro le daba "disimuladamente" algunos billetes al guardia. Claro, tenían dieciséis, eran menores de edad, pero nada que unos $20 no lo solucionaran. ¿O sí?

Kenny dejo de pensar una vez que atravesaron la puerta; embriagándose con ese olor a cigarrillos y perfume barato de las bailarinas. El lugar era bastante grande, con poca iluminación para que la única luz se centrara en las bailarinas. Poco a poco fue empujado por los amigos hasta sentarse en una mesa. La peor de todas; según Kenny. ¿Por qué? Porque de ahí podías ver con lujo de detalle a las bailarinas. Era la mesa que más cerca estaba del escenario (y del tubo por supuesto) Apenas las luces se apagaron de nuevo, dando la señal de entrada a la próxima bailarina, Kenny trago en secó. Ya habían pasado una bailarinas, 3 conocidas de Kenny, y estas lo reconocieron al momento. El rubio ojiazul hizo todo el esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar, lo hacía perfecto. Pero no todo dura para siempre.

Cuando se apagaron las luces definitivamente, empezó a sonar la canción Beautiful Dangerous de Slah & Fergie. Poco a poco la cortina se fue abriendo; exhibiendo a una chica, de unos 23 a 25 años. Bastante llamativa. Una melena rubia atada en una cola de caballo alta, ojos celestes bien claros como el agua, unos enormes labios rojos intensos, un gran busto, (demasiado tal vez) lleno de brillos para llamar la atención. Uñas largas postizas color rojo, y por último la vestimenta: colegiala. (Sexy, por supuesto.)

La bailarina empezó con unos movimientos lentos, pero sensuales pegada al tubo. Cuando la canción tomaba ritmo, se sacó de la colita de pelo, liberando la larga cabellera rubia como el oro. Después le dio paso a la corbata, que fue atrapada por un viejo de 50 para arriba. La rubia miro al público con determinación; para ver con quien estaba tratando. Pero sus felinos ojos, de repente, se pararon en alguien, bastante llamativo. "_Esa parka…" _Pensó. Lentamente se fue acercándosele a Kenny, este trago en seco. Lo había visto, lo descubrió, ahora sería el doble de difícil. La chica después de su rutina solo se había quedado en corpiño, la parte de debajo de color blanco también. Y los zapatos y medias de colegiala. Se puso en cuatro piernas y fue gateando hasta Kenny. Cuando estuvo frente a frente le susurro en el oído con un tono lleno de lujuria.

-Pensé que nunca volverías por mí.– susurró.

Después de esa frase, Kenny ya no escuchó nada más. Ni los gritos del público, ni las burlas de sus amigos, ni la música, nada. Estaba hipnotizado.

-Déjate llevar… como en los viejos tiempos.- le susurró nuevamente.

Kenny asintió lentamente. Perdió. De la peor forma, y lo admitía. Su último recuerdo fue el del celular vibrando por una llamada. La palabra **BUTTERS** apareció en su pantalla. Vencido por la lujuria, guardo el celular y se dejó llevar por la bailarina.


	3. Gula Cartyde

**OH DIOS MIO. **(?

No puedo creer que al fin continue esto DIOS :'D *llora de alegria*

Ustedes saben que se supone que este estudiando... Bueno, eso hago! Pero de vez en cuando uso la compu y miro la tele (?

Ayer mi viejo estaba en la compu y mi vieja no había llegado del trabajo todavia. ¿Qué hice? Bueno, empece a escribir este fic en papel ._. Termine haciendo 5 hojas (hojas A5 eh)

Ni se pueden imaginar el dolor que sentí en mi mano T-T

* * *

><p>VANIDAD – LUJURIA – <strong>GULA<strong> – PEREZA – ENVIDIA – IRA – AVARICIA

No estaba completamente seguro de como había terminado encerrado en ese salón, después de clases todos los malditos martes y jueves, con ese gordo. ¡Y para colmo era el único!

-Clyde, attention, bon sang!- gritó una voz ajena a la suya. **(Clyde, presta atencion, carajo!)**

Ah, ya lo recordaba. Tenia bajas notas en la clase de francés. Está de más decir que le rogó a su madre que le pagara un maestro a parte (preferiría a cualquier cosa antes que tenerlo como maestro a esa bola de grasa) pero esta se negó, excusándose de que no tenia mas dinero, y con lo poco que le quedaba era para sus profesores de matemática, historia y biología, así que decidió mandarlo con alguien que lo hiciera sin cobrar.

-¡Clyde, si vous ne faites pas attention, je vais briser ce joli visage que vous avez!- amenazó. **(Clyde, si no prestas atención, te romperé esa bonita cara que tienes!)**

-¿Uh?- hizo una mueca de confusión.

-¡Si estuvieras prestando atención sabrías perfectamente lo que te acabo de decir!- le gritó completamente enojado para luego tirarle el borrador a la cabeza.

Estaba gastando una hora de su preciado tiempo en enseñarle francés al subnormal de Clyde y este ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Eric nunca dejará de maldecir el día que hizo esa apuesta con el judío.

Según él, Cartman no era más que un gordo egoísta. Para cerrarle la boca y demostrarle que el podía ser… bueno? Por así decirlo, le apostó a que ayudaría a alguien con clases de francés aparte (Ya que era uno de los que mejor nota tenía en esa materia de su clase)

Pero nunca se espero que ese alguien fuera Clyde… Y ahí estaba, tratando de enseñarle francés a ese adicto al paco, digo al taco.

Clyde se sobó la zona herida y antes de que le pudiera decir algo la alarma de su celular sonó. Sonrió ampliamente. Eso significaba que ya había pasado la tortura de una hora, guardó todo velozmente en su mochila.

Cartman al notar esto alzó una ceja.

-¿A donde piensas que vas?- le cuestionó dirigiéndose a su pupitre.

-Ya pasó la hora gordo, me voy a mi casa.- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

El otro castaño le devolvió el gesto, pero luego sonrió siniestramente.

-Rendez-vous le jeudi Clahd.- se despidió. **(Nos vemos el jueves Clahd.)**

Clyde no entendió nada, ni quiso saber. Así que tomo su mochila y se fue a su casa.

….

-¡Te digo que el gordo está loco! ¡Me tiró un borrador a la cabeza y todavía me duele!- exclamó haciendo un puchero. Aun con dieciséis años seguía siendo un niño de diez.

-Seguramente no le estabas prestando atención.- suspiró Token, mientras caminaba junto al castaño directo a la escuela.

Conociéndolo perfectamente seguro Clyde se quedó dormido o usó el celular y el gordo lo descubrió, quien sabe. El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada. Era su amigo, debía estar de su lado y no el del gordo. Continuó su camino con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, haciendo que Token rodara los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban pisando la entrada de la escuela.

….

Mierda, si había algo más que odiara además del francés definitivamente era matemática.

-No te olvidas de las clases aparte de francés.- murmuró una voz melosa detrás e su oído, provocándole un escalofrió.

Clyde se dio vuelta y murmuró también para que la maestra no se diera cuenta.

-¿Que dices gordo? Las clases son martes y jueves. Hoy es miércoles.- murmuró con odio. Cartman no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

-Hoy es jueves, mi querido Clahd.- dijo, deleitándose al saber que él tenía razon y no Clyde.

El otro castaño abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¡No podía ser cierto, no podía ser jueves! Se fijó en su celular para verificar que el gordo no mintiera (teniendo cuidado para que la loca de la profesora de matemática no lo viera y le quitara su celular… otra vez.)

Creyó que se le iba el alma cuando vio que si era jueves. Guardó su celular y fulmino al gordo con la mirada.

-Como sea.- dijo para después darle la espalda a Cartman, mientras sonreía triunfantemente.

….

Despúes de que el día pasara normalmente, Clyde se dirigió a la abandonada aula que él y el gordo usaban para practicar francés. Cuando estuvo en el umbral del salón pudo ver a Cartman jugando con su celular sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo sin retirar la vista del aparato .

Clyde no le dio mucha importancia, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse al mismo asiento que siempre, en el medio del salón.

-¿No tienes nada para decirme?- preguntó Cartman mirándolo con intensidad desde el escritorio.

-No creo.- respondió mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento con cansancio.

-Clyde, ven aquí.- le ordenó.

El otro castaño parpadeó confuso, pero al ver la mirada de Cartman no lo pensó mucho tiempo más. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Eric lo acorraló contra el escritorio y acercó su cara al oído del menor.

-Llegas tarde, pídele disculpas al maestro.- susurró.

Clyde abrió los ojos completamente horrorizado e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿¡De que mier… ¡Ah!- no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al notar la lengua de Cartman recorrer lenta y torturosamente su cuello.

-Pídeme disculpas, vamos, dí "Pardon"- exigió. **(Perdón)**

-M-maldito gordo de m-mierda.- murmuró mientras temblaba levemente. Trataba de quitárselo de encima pero el maldito era muy pesado.

-¡Dilo!- ordenó mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza bruta, haciendo que se le escapara una pequeña lagrima de dolor a Clyde.

-¡Pardon!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, aunque fuera una sola y sencilla palabra Clyde buscó la manera para pronunciarla mal.

Apenas Cartman escuchó eso, se alejó del cuello de Clyde y junto sus labios con los de él. No pudo evitar reír mentalmente al sentir el sabor a tacos en sus labios. Esa comida que antes para él era ordinaria ahora era lo mejor que había probado en su vida.

Luego de separar sus labios con los del menor sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Bravo Clahd, por fin has dicho algo en francés.- se burló.

Clyde se puso completamente rojo de la ira y la vergüenza. Hizo un ademán de para salir corriendo de allí, pero Cartman lo agarró antes de que pudiera escapar.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene.- dijo para después soltarlo.

….

Las clases con Cartman siguieron iguales. Este obligando a Clyde a pronunciar palabras en francés mediante los mismo métodos que uso aquel día, haciendo que el menor se enojado y se fuera a su casa con un nuevo trauma. Hasta que un jueves Clyde fingió estar enfermo para no ir a clases (y para no ver al maldito gordo sádico). Para su suerte, su madre le dio permiso para faltar.

Cartman salía de la escuela, luego de que el consejero le digiera que no tenía que quedarse ya que Donovan había faltado. Pero él no iba a quedarse así, él iba a probar esos labios con sabor a su, ahora, nueva obsesión.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa Donovan y tocó el timbre. Después de unos minutos salió la madre de Clyde.

-Hola Eric, lamento que Clyde no haya ido a tus clases de francés, pero hoy no se siente muy bien.- explicó con una sonrisa amable. Adoraba a Eric, ayudándo a su hijo sin recibir nada a cambio.

"_Así que el maldito dijo que estaba enfermo, eh."_ pensó con odio.

-Ya lo sabía señora Donovan, por eso vine a darle las clases a su hijo en su propia casa, a parte de traerle la tarea de hoy. No quiero que Clyde repruebe la materia, y si yo puedo hacer algo para evitarlo, lo haré.- dijo con una sonrisa completamente falsa, pero creíble para la mujer.

-¡Ay Eric, eres un regalo de Dios! Pasa, Clyde está recostado en su cuarto.- señalo una puerta en el segundo piso.

Cartman subió las escaleras y cuando llegó a la puerta se cercioró de que la madre del castaño ser hubiera ido. Cuando vio que no estaba ahí, abrió la puerta.

Clyde trataba de dormirse, pero no tenía sueño. Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Má?- preguntó débilmente, ya que le daba la espalda a la puerta y no podía ver quien era.

-Bonjour Clyde.- saludó. **(Buenos días Clyde)**

Clyde abrió los ojos horrorizado. No podía ser él, no podía! Su corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pasos que se acercaban a él.

* * *

><p>Ok, se que quedó bien rarito, pero les voy a explicar maso menos.<p>

Como la gula es la obsecion por comida yo lo cambie un poquito (porque sino no se me ocurría nada bueno).

Labios de Clyde con sabor a taco = tacos = comida.

Se entiende ¿No? :D


	4. Pereza Bendy

Me olvide de aclarar en el cap anterior que las oraciones en francés las hice con el Traductor Google y seguramente están traducidas como la mierda. (¡No es mi culpa, yo no se francés! Y el traductor Google era la única forma u.u)

Otra cosa, todos los capítulos van a terminar con un final triste, aunque es algo obvio a esta altura ._. (Y sí, no pueden esperar que haga fics con finales felices tratándose de los pecados capitales -.-)

* * *

><p>VANIDAD – LUJURIA – GULA – <strong>PEREZA<strong> – ENVIDIA – IRA – AVARICIA

-¿Te has enterado? Clyde reprobó francés.- dijo una rubia abriendo su casillero, asustando a la chica que estaba al lado.

-Era de esperarse Bebe, no creo que alguien pueda aprobar alguna materia con Eric como maestro.- suspiró Wendy.

-¡No es solo eso Wendy! ¡Clyde cada vez esta más pálido y con más ojeras! Dios, parece que no durmió bien en años.- rió Bebe.

-No deberías burlarte. Tal vez tenga algún problema con alguien o tal vez tenga problemas en su casa y por eso no duerma bien.- razonó la pelinegra.

Bebe se encogió de hombros, cerraron sus casilleros al mismo tiempo y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-¿Clyde no te ha dicho nada? Tú siempre hablas con él.- cuestionó Wendy, algo curiosa sobre el tema.

-Últimamente no hemos hablado, cada vez que quiero hablar con él siempre me da una excusa para dejarme colgada e irse.- explicó molesta, mirando el piso mientras caminaba.

-Ya veo...- murmuró levemente.

Bebe levantó la vista del suelo y miró a la pelinegra a la cara. Sonrió traviesamente y le pasó lentamente un brazo por los hombros.

-Clyde no es el único que parece un zombie. ¿Con quién estuvimos anoche Testaburguer?- se burló al notar que su amiga tenía casi la misma tonalidad de ojeras que Clyde.

La pelinegra en sí era bastante enérgica y siempre estaba sonriendo alegremente. ESTA Wendy parecía un vegetal y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Wendy se ruborizó a más no poder y Bebe pegó un chillido de alegría.

-¿Fue Stan? ¡Oh no me digas! ¿Fue Gregory? Me entere que volvió la semana pasada a América como estudiante de intercambios, al igual que Pip. ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él? No está nada mal ese chico, no se porque cortaste toda relación con él, es una pena.- dijo a la velocidad de la luz.

Wendy se agarró el puente de la nariz (gesto que adquirió de su ex, Stan). Bebe la miró horrorizada.

-Dios, no hagas eso. Pareces la versión femenina de Stanley.- dijo medio en broma medio en serio. La otra suspiró.

-Primero, ya no estoy interesada en Stan ni en Gregory. En segunda, no he estado durmiendo bien porque tengo mucho trabajo con El Club Verde y otros grupos.- explicó recobrando la postura.

La rubia bufó. Para que unirse a tantos grupos si ni siquiera podías dormir bien por culpa de estos? Está de más decir que Bebe consideraba aburridos al menos seis grupos de los siete a los que su amiga estaba unida.

-Deberías dejarlos Wendy.- aconsejó seriamente Bebe. Realmente estaba preocupada por su amiga.

-Es que no puedo Bebe, realmente he dado mucho de mí tanto al grupo como a los miembros, a los cuales le he tomado mucho cariño.- suspiró. La chica del sueter rojo pensó unos segundos.

-Si sigues así vas a arruinar esa preciosa cara que tienes y créeme, eso es lo ultimo que quiero.- comentó con una pequeña risa angelical. Wendy solo la miró mal, aunque sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas.

El timbre sonó dando por terminado el receso y dando inicio a la siguiente clase. Historia.

….

Lo estaba intentando. ¡Realmente lo estaba intentando! Intentaba por todos los medios posibles para no quedarse dormida, pero el sueño le estaba ganando.

Se pellizcaba los brazos para despabilarse, agitaba la cabeza enérgicamente cuando sentía sus parpados cerrarse. Encima había tomado cinco tazas de café, pero solo le provocaba mas sueño. ¿Cómo demonios hacía Tweek para estar todo el tiempo en estado de alerta?

Ah sí. Él solo tomaba café, todo el día. SOLO ESO.

Recostó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, apoyando el codo en su pupitre, tratando de prestar atención al pizarrón, el cual tenía escrito ochocientos años de historia sobre su país. Poco a poco su vista se fue nublando.

-¡TESTABURGUER!-

Wendy levantó la cabeza bruscamente, que de su mano había pasado al pupitre, y miró para todos lados, en busca de la causa de ese grito. Se había quedado dormida.

Mierda.

-Dígame Testaburguer, me encuentra tan aburrido como para quedarse dormida en mi clase?- preguntó la profesora con sorna.

-N-no señora.- tartamudeó. ¡Dios! Ella nunca era a la que le llamaban la atención, no sabía que demonios hacer.

-No es lo que parece.- dijo fulminándola con la mirada. Para ser una mujer con varios años y andar sonriendo todo el tiempo, podía ser bastante severa cuando la hacían enfadara.

Doble mierda.

-Castigada. Se quedará una hora después de clases.- dictó la sentencia escribiendo el castigo en un pedazo de papel y dejándoselo en el pupitre de Wendy.

Triple mier… Espera ¿Qué?

-¿¡Castigada!?- exclamó con un hilo en la voz. ¡Nunca antes la habían castigado!

-Uuuuhhh.- soltaron los demás alumnos con burla.

-¡Cierren la maldita boca!- gritó Bebe completamente sacada de quicio. Que gente tan imbécil.

-Sigamos con las clases, por favor.- pidió la docente desesperadamente para seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Wendy suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, el castigo no podía ser tan malo. ¿No? ¿¡NO!?

….

Nunca, repito, nunca iba a permitir que la castigaran de nuevo, fue la peor hora de su vida. Al único que conocía en ese salón era a Tucker. (En serio, a ese tipo solo le faltaba llevar sus cosas y oficialmente adoptaría el aula de castigos como su segundo hogar.)

Lo más cómico, o trágico, es que no pudo aprovechar para dormirse diez o veinte minutos porque el maldito consejero estaba vigilando constantemente (y lo único que quería era que la encerraran una hora más por quedarse dormida en el castigo).

Apenas salió de la escuela miró al cielo gris. Suspiró. Iba a llover de nuevo. Arrastrando sus pies fue directo a su casa aun con sueño.

….

Cuando llegó a la escuela al día siguiente vio como los demás la observaban, murmurando ente si en voz baja y soltando pequeñas risitas burlonas. Wendy no sabia si era porque era la primera vez que la castigaban y ella había hecho tremendo escándalo o por apariencia deplorable.

De las ochos horas que el ser humano necesita para dormir ella, la noche anterior, solo durmió tres horas. Para la seguridad de los demás alumnos, les convenían que no escuchara ninguno de "sus opiniones" sobre ella, o sino la cosa se iba a poner fea.

-¡Wendy!- gritaron su nombre.

-Hola Bebe.- saludó con una sonrisa soñolienta.

Bebe al ver la cara de su amiga en ese estado no pudo evitar soltar un "Wow", pero después volvió a sonreír.

-Nunca adivinaras lo que me ocurrio.- gritó completamente llena de energia, sonriendo ampliamente y llamando la atención de los demas alumnos del pasillo.

Wendy abrió la boca para decir algo pero la rubia se le adelantó.

-¿Te acuerdas que tome audiciones para bailarina en ese programa que siempre vemos juntas?- preguntó. La azabache empezando a entender asintió enérgicamente. No podía ser posible que…

-¡Pasé la primera audición! ¡De las cien chicas que fueron a las audiciones me aceptaron a mí! ¡Tengo que dar una audición más y si me aceptan voy a aparecer en el programa!- volvió a gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡No puedo creerlo Bebe! Felicidades!- felicitó para luego abrazar a su amiga.

-Pero necesito un favor… de tu parte.- rompió el abrazo para verla con ojos suplicantes. Wendy suspiró, pero no borró la sonrisa divertida.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-De ida voy a tomar un autobús, pero de vuelta los únicos autobuses que me dejan cerca de mi casa no circulan en el horario en el cual termina mi audición. Por eso necesito que me recojas con tu auto, es una zona muy peligrosa y no quiero volver sola y caminando. Mis padres trabajan hasta tarde hoy y no pueden recogerme. Dice que si, plis, plis, plis, plis, plis.- repetía dando pequeños saltitos alrededor de Wendy.

-Está bien, pero deja de saltar, todo el mundo nos mira.- aceptó divertida. Bebe pegó un grito de alegra tan agudo que era posible que cualquier vidrio cercano a ellas se rompiera.

Si bien Wendy aun tenía dieciséis años, sus padres le habían comprado un auto para su último cumpleaños, sabiendo la clase de hija que tenían. Una responsable y muy madura.

Era joven para conducir, pero teniendo en cuenta de los policías de ese pueblo supusieron que no iban a sospechar de nada, sumándole el hecho de que Wendy parece dos años mayor de lo que es.

….

Por fin el día había terminado. Pero antes de que Wendy se fuera a descansar un poco, su amiga le agarró del brazo.

-No te olvides de recogerme.- recordó alegremente. Wendy solo asintió, se despidió de su mejor amiga y se fue directo a su casa.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su hogar fue irse directo a su habitación, cerrar la puerta, tirar la mochila en un rincón y dejarse caer en su hermosa cama. Sonrió. Se sentía tan bien.

Miró el despertador de su mesita de luz. Eran las seis y media de la tarde, en dos horas y media tendría que recoger a Bebe. Ugh.

Pero… podía dormir unos minutos para estar mas despierta y poder conducir mejor. Lo último que quería es provocar un accidente automovilístico.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida (no sin antes cerrar las cortinas para que la luz no le molestara, por supuesto)

Se desertó como nueva. ¡Por Dios, fue la mejor siesta de su vida! Giró su cabeza y el despertador marcaba las ochos y cuarto. Solo había dormido una hora y cuarenta y cinco y sintió como si hubiera dormido un día entero.

Se levantó y abrió las cortinas, pero todavía era de día…

-¿Que demonios?- preguntó totalmente confundida, empezando a pensar que todavía seguía dormida.

Bajó a trote veloz la escalera y fue directo a la cocina, donde su madre estaba cocinando.

-Al fin despiertas Wendy querida, no es saludable dormir un día entero.- le retó su madre con semblante de preocupación.

-¿Día… entero?- repitió incrédula.

-Así es. Llegaste a tu cuarto ayer a la tarde de la escuela y fuiste directo a tu cuarto a dormir. Cuando la cena estaba lista fui a despertarte, pero últimamente has estado tan cansada por preocuparte por esos grupos tuyos que me dio mucha lastima despertarte, así que te deje dormir. ¡Pero no pensé que ibas a dormir tanto, hija!- exclamó.

Entonces… ¿Durmió todo un día entero?

Bebe.

Oh Dios mió, seguramente estaba enojadísima con ella. Sin duda alguna mañana iría directamente a explicarle lo que ocurrió, a pedirle disculpas y si es necesario, lloraría.

-Siéntate cariño, la cena esta lista. Yo he comido temprano y tu padre no vendrá hasta más tarde, así que comerás sola.- dijo para dejarle el plato delante de su hija, le besó su cabeza y se retiró de la cocina.

Wendy empezó a comer. Se sentía tan mal por dejar a Bebe plantada, mañana después de pedirle perdón se sentiría mucho mejor.

Para distraerse agarró el control remoto y prendió el pequeño televisor de la cocina. A penas lo encendió pudo reconocer al conductor del noticiero.

-_Regresamos con Mary, quien nos continuará informando sobre el horrible suceso del día de ayer_.- decía el hombre.

La pelinegra hizo una mueca de asco, odiaba esos tipos de temas. Siguió comiendo, aunque prestándole atención al noticiero.

-_Gracias Matthew. Me encuentro en el barrio donde la pobre joven fue brutalmente asesinada. Civiles que pasaban cerca de la zona ayer por la noche confirmaron que la joven asesinada salía de un edificio en el cual se hacían audiciones para un programa de televisión…_-

Dejó de comer inmediatamente con los ojos como platos.

-_…otras personas digieron que vieron a la joven esperando por horas parada en la entrada del edificio. Luego de esperar decidió irse, perdiéndose de vista de las personas que merodeaban por estas calles. El cadáver fue encontrado dentro de un contenedor de basura, a dos cuadras del edificio. Un hombre que iba a tirar los desechos de su restaurante vio el cadáver de la chica y llamó a la policía la cual llegó unos minutos después._-

Wendy escuchaba horrorizada la narración de la reportera.

-_El cadáver de la joven fue reconocida como Barbara Stevens, dieciséis años, alumna de la escuela secundaria de South Park._-

Dos lágrimas cayeron de los obscuros ojos de Wendy. Todo eso no podía ser posible…

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levantó de la mesa y subió a su cuarto en busca de su celular. Cuando lo encontró, el cual por alguna razón estaba en modo silencio y dentro del cajón de su mesita de luz. Estaba segura de que fue su madre cuando entró el día anterior.

Pudo ver que tenia cuatro mensajes y varias llamadas perdidas, y todas de Bebe.

**23:49**

_Wendy, ya salí de la audición. ¡Estoy segura de que me fue genial! ¡De seguro me aceptan! Pasa a recogerme. _

**24:34**

_¡WENDY! ¡Ven por mí, quiero irme a casa! ¡Tengo frió y hambre! _

**1:17**

_¡Me estoy congelando! ¡Por favor Wendy, no me puedo ir sola! ¡Está más oscuro que antes y tengo miedo!_

**1:47**

_Gracias por recogerme. ¡TE ODIO! _

Y ese fue el último mensaje que recibió de ella.

Wendy no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar descontroladamente, mientras poco a poco se iba recostando lentamente en el piso. Dejó el celular a un costado, se llevó las piernas a su pecho y siguió llorando.

Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera quedado dormida.

* * *

><p>Sisi todas estarán pensando lo mismo; <em>"¡Oh Dios mió, mató a Bebe, que hija de puta!"<em>

Bueno, ¿Saben qué? ¡YO TAMPOCO LO DISFRUTE! ¡ES MÁS, ME DOLIÓ ESCRIBIRLO!

En serio, me puse muy mal escribiendo el final T-T Igual creo que me quedó medio flojo, porque no soy buena escribiendo cosas deprimentes. (Aunque me gustaría hacerlo.)

Las clases acá empiezan en marzo, creo que la primera semana. Mmm… creo que tengo tiempo suficiente para escribir los tres capítulos restantes :D

El próximo es la envidia. Sí, parecerá más fácil, pero tengo que ver como lago para que no sea corto. (Igual, ya tengo pensado algo.)

Mi vieja me regaló una taza negra para tomar café. Y depende de lo caliente que este el café, cambia de color negro a naranja **(Comentario random que a nadie le importa.)**

Faltan solo tres. OH DIOS, ES MUCHA PRESION.

Gracias a Karasu-Kuroi por hacerme un fic sobre K2. ¡LO AME! *-*

Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D (A mi me deprimió bastante y para colmo no me convenció del todo u.u)


	5. Envidia Style

Después de subir el episodio de pereza me puse a pensar (**Sí gente, los milagros y Dios sí existen.**) que si la pereza es un pecado estamos todos condenados por que no hay ni una sola persona que no duerma más de la cuenta :I Ni se les ocurra decir lo contrario porque se que mienten. (Tremenda idiotes lo mío)

* * *

><p>VANIDAD – LUJURIA – GULA – PEREZA – <strong>ENVIDIA<strong> – IRA – AVARICIA

Todos pensarían que su relación era perfecta, más que cualquier otra pareja, que estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

Claro, como no pensar eso cuando esos dos fueron los súper mejores amigos desde que eran chicos. Aunque tuvieran peleas muy serias o fueran simples tonterías, siempre volvían a ser amigos (Sin importar quien fuera el que pidiera perdón primero)

Pero no todo era perfecto.

-Hey Stan.- saludó Kyle, llegando a la parada del autobús y parándose al lado de Stan.

-Hola Kyle.- sonrió el pelinegro tomándolo de la cintura y dándole un calido y corto beso.

-¿Kenny y el gordo?- preguntó cuando se separó de Stan al no sentir que lo violaban con la mirada o al no escuchar algún insulto diciéndole lo cuan marica era al besarse con otro chico o por ser judío.

-Cartman no se y Kenny últimamente esta llegando tarde a la escuela, dudo mucho que llegue temprano para tomar el autobús con nosotros.- suspiró.

Kyle no quiso hablar más del tema, así que para distraerse le iba a preguntar si quería hacer algo con él después de clases, pero justo en ese momento llegó el autobús.

-Ahí viene Kyle.- dijo tomándole de la mano para subir con él.

El pelirrojo solo suspiró, después en clases le preguntaría.

….

Luego de que la profesora de biología pasara la lista (Las únicas que habían faltado eran Bebe y Wendy, lo cual era raro, ya que esta ultima nunca había faltado ni un solo día a clases) y cuarenta minutos de clases, Kyle decidió escribirle a Stan en papelito

"_Oye Stan, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos al cine después de clases?" _

Iba a tirarle el papel (lo cual iba a ser un poquito complicado ya que Marsh no se encontraba muy cerca de él) cuando vio que Red Tucker le dejaba un papel en el pupitre de Stan, el cual si estaba sentado a su lado, mientras reía.

El pelirrojo apretó con mas fuerza su papelito cuando vio a su novio leer el mensaje que Red le dejó en su pupitre mientras su sonrisa se iba ensanchando más y más mientras leía hasta tal punto en el que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para no reír muy alto (todo esto mientras Red también se tapaba la boca con la mano para no reírse igual que Stan)

No podía despegar sus ojos verdes de todo ese intercambio de mensajes y tampoco podía evitar fruncir el seño levemente. Sin darse cuenta había arrugado el papel que tenia en la mano hasta arrugarlo completamente.

Sí, la relación de Kyle y Stan era casi perfecta. Digo casi porque había un pequeño problema…

Kyle era celoso.

Seguramente estarán pensando que era un problema que le pasa a casi todas las parejas y que hablando unos minutos las cosas se aclaran y no hay más problemas.

Pero era más complicado de lo que parece. Kyle era sumamente celoso, tanto que a veces no se controlaba y hacía o decía cosas bastantes crueles o estúpidas sin pensarlo.

Si bien Stan era perseguido por un gran numero de seguidoras (e incluso seguidores) por ser uno de los pocos jugadores del equipo de fútbol que realmente sabia jugar, Kyle lo era más.

Siempre había una que otra chica que, ignorando el hecho de que estuviera de novio, le ofrecían ir al cine o a caminar un rato al parque. El pelirrojo estuvo acostumbrado a que siempre le ofrecieran este tipo de cosas, incluso desde mucho antes de que estuviera con Stan, así que no le daba mucha importancia.

Por ende, Stan es el que debería estar celoso, pero este simplemente lo ignoraba. El problema con Kyle era que él no lo podía ignorar.

Nunca pudo soportar como compañeras de su curso e incluso mas jóvenes que él le pidieran citas o cualquier favor a su novio (incluso las muy hijas de puta se lo pedían justo cuando él estaba hablando con Stan).

….

-¿De que se reían tanto tu y Red?- preguntó con inocencia fingida mientras su amigo abría su casillero.

-De nada en especial.- sonrió al recordar lo sucedido en la clase de biología, haciendo que Kyle perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo.- suplicó con una sonrisa angelical.

Para ellos ser pareja era como si nunca hubieran dejado de ser amigos y hubiesen pasado a ser algo más (Dejando de lado los besos y caricias por supuesto).

Stan suspiró.

-No tiene ninguna importancia, en serio... no pensé que fueras tan celoso, Kahl.- bromeó.

El pelirrojo cerró con fuerza la puerta del casillero de Stan y se alejó completamente enojado.

-¡Kyle, espera!- dijo corriendo tras él y agarrándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

Cuando el pelirrojo lo vio a la cara Stan pudo ver sus ojos verdes algo cristalizados. No era posible que...

-Kyle, no llores por favor.- susurró abrazándolo protectoramente. Casi siempre se le olvidaba lo cuan inseguro era su novio.

-S-Stan, tu sabes q-que...- sollozó.

-Lo se, lo se, lo siento tanto, siempre lo olvido. Perdóname, por favor.- suplicó. Kyle solo asintió.

Luego de permanecer unos minutos en esa posición, Stan se separó un poco del pelirrojo y le susurró.

-¿Aun quieres que te cuente lo que Red me dijo?- dijo medio en serio medio en broma. Kyle solo rió levemente y asintió.

Después de que Stan le contara que Red había escuchado una vergonzosa y no apta para menores de dieciocho años conversación entre la entrenadora de las porristas y a su entrenador de fútbol (los cuales eran odiados por sus alumnos, tanto por lo insultos o burlas que soltaban cada vez que practicaban fútbol o la nueva rutina para el medio tiempo) se retiraron a la siguiente clase hasta que el día terminó.

….

Al día siguiente la clase de lengua transcurrió igual que siempre. El pobre viejo en el pizarrón tratando de explicar los diferentes tipos de verbos mientras la clase era un alboroto total.

Papeles volaban por los aires, las chicas hablaban entre si mientras otras se retocaban el maquillaje mirándose en un pequeño espejo escondido debajo del pupitre y los chicos hablando de la nueva película de acción que se estrenó en el cine la semana pasada.

Y todo ese escándalo fue detenido justo cuando vieron a la directora en el umbral de la puerta.

-Disculpe profesor, me gustaría dar un mensaje a los niños.- pidió entrando al salón.

El docente solo asintió y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, dejando a la directora al frente del salón para que pudieran escuchar mejor.

-No se si alguno de ustedes lo haya escuchado en el noticiero hace un par de días pero... una de sus compañeras, Barbara Stevens, fue asesinada.-

Un horrible e incomodo silencio reinaba en el salón. Absolutamente nadie miraba el noticiero debido a que nunca transmitía algo importante. La única que lo miraba era Wendy, así que, todas las chicas y casi todos los chicos, posaron su mirada en la pelinegra, la cual al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella no pudo evitar levantarse y salir llorando del salón.

-Eso es todo.- suspiró la directora y se retiró.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales nadie emitía ni un solo sonido. No era posible, no parecía real, todo parecía tan normal como siempre...

El profesor carraspeó y retomó la clase volviendo a escribir en el pizarrón.

Luego de la horrible e interminable clase por fin tocó el timbre para irse a casa. Kyle fue a buscar a Stan para que lo acompañara a casa.

- Lo siento Kyle, pero Wendy me pidió que la acompañara a su casa y realmente quiero estar ahí para ella... necesita a alguien en este momento.-

Kyle solo asintió y se despidió de él.

….

Durante el camino devuelta a casa no puedo evitar recordar los pocos pero divertidos momentos que compartió con Bebe.

Todavía podía recordar perfectamente como él y la rubia esperaban en el pasillo unas semanas atrás a la entrenadora para que esta pusiera la lista con los nombres de las chicas que había logrado quedar en el equipo de porristas.

Si no fuera por Wendy y los mil y un grupos a los que estaba unida él no hubiera tenido que estar ahí para apoyarla. Después de Wendy, Bebe, sin saber muy bien, consideraba a Kyle como un gran compañero y amigo. Y ya que Wendy no estaba ahí para ella, Kyle tendría que estarlo. Ella no podía sola en ese momento, necesitaba a alguien.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente al recordar como Bebe casi le cortaba la circulación cuando ella tomaba su mano y cuando lo abrazó al enterarse que de que no solo había logrado entrar al equipo sino que la habían nombrado capitana.

_"¡Kyle, lo logre! ¡No puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz!"_

Dos pequeñas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos mientras abría la puerta de su casa, iba a su habitación y se recostaba en su cama, desconectándose del mundo que lo rodeaba.

….

Los días pasaban y pasaban, logrando que los alumnos de la escuela secundaria de South Park fueran recuperando poco a poco sus sonrisas de nuevo. Todas menos la de una persona, la de Kyle. No es que no haya logrado superar lo de Bebe. No, él estaba molesto por otra persona.

Cada vez que el pelirrojo iba a buscar a Stan este siempre estaba hablando o riendo con Wendy. Él entendía que la pelinegra necesitara a alguien con quien hablar, Stan era para Wendy lo que él para Bebe, y eso lo entendía perfectamente... hasta cierto punto.

Esperó que Wendy se fuera para poder hablar tranquilo con Stan y cuando por fin se fue se acercó por detrás de él.

-¿No crees que pasas mucho tiempo con Wendy?- preguntó en un murmuro. Stan se volteó completamente confundido.

-¿Como has dicho?- preguntó. Los alumnos poco a poco iban entrando a sus respectivos salones dejandolos completamente solos.

-Es que... todos ya hemos superado lo de Bebe, incluso ella, se le nota... yo creo que ya está mejor.- trató de explicar mientras miraba el piso.

Stan se agarró el puente de la nariz sin poder creer lo que su novio insinuaba.

-Por Dios Kyle... no puedo cree lo que me estás diciendo.- murmuró irritado.

Sabía que Kyle era celoso, pero de ahí a que crea que lo estaba engañando con Wendy era otra cosa.

-¡Pero es verdad Stan!- exclamó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan ciego como para no ver que solo la estoy ayudando!- gritó.

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que no veas las verdaderas intenciones de Wendy!- gritó también, completamente rojo de la ira.

-Siempre supe que eras una persona celosa, pero no sabía hasta que punto podías serlo.- murmuró con el ceño fruncido, alejándose poco a poco de Kyle.

-P-pero Stan...- sollozó el pelirrojo.

-No quiero estar con alguien que siempre desconfíe de mí todo el tiempo ni con alguien que necesite saber con quien estoy, donde estoy o que es lo que hago.

El pelirrojo derramó lágrima tras lágrima al saber a donde iba Stan con todo esto.

-Lo siento Kyle, pero no puedo y no quiero seguir así.- admitió para luego irse. No le importaba si se salteaba las clases y lo castigaban por eso, solamente quería irse y estar solo.

Kyle no pudo más y empezó a llorar mientras se recostaba en los casilleros, tapándose la cara con las manos.

* * *

><p>No me odien, <span>odien al cap<span>, es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento -.- Este quedó más flojito que todos los otros juntos ¬¬

Se supone que Stan es el que siempre tiene que estar celoso, pero si no era muy obvio, así que lo hice a Kyle celoso :B

Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala *Suspenso*

**La buena** es que estoy re bien con el tiempo, así que lo voy a subir todo antes de que empiece el puto colegio.

**La mala** es que ya quedan solamente dos capítulos u_u (Espero que no me queden tan mierda como los anteriores, aunque admito que los últimos dos van a ser mas difíciles para mi escribirlos)

Traten de adivinar que parejas vienen ahora :P La única pista es que ningún personaje o parejas que ya salieron se repite. No es muy complicado de adivinar ahora e.e La que adivina le doy un caramelito (?

**Una pregunta; ¿por MTV pasaron el cap "The last of the Meheecans"? Porque me parece que no lo dieron, o simplemente me lo perdí por idiota :I **


	6. Ira Grophe

Casi todas adivinaron las parejas, pero no quien iba con que pecado :D (Asi que el caramelito me lo comí yo.)

* * *

><p>VANIDAD – LUJURIA – GULA – PEREZA – ENVIDIA – <strong>IRA<strong> – AVARICIA

Gregory y Christophe volvían en silencio después de un interminable día en la escuela secundaria de South Park, hasta que por fin uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-Aun no entiendo porque volvimos a América.- comentó encendiéndose el cigarrillo en su boca. El rubio suspiró.

-Me seleccionaron para estudiante de intercambio a South Park. Al principio no penseque fuera buena idea abandonar Inglaterra, pero al recordar los pocos momentos que pase aquí, me dio nostalgia y quise volver por un tiempo.- explico sonriente. Mole rodó los ojos.

-Sí, sí, muy bonita historia. ¿Y por qué carajo termino YO en América CONTIGO?- exclamó.

-Porque, querido Chris, no podi...-

-Que no me digas Chris.- gruñó.

-Como sea Chris, no podía dejarse solito en Inglaterra. Imagínate tú, ahí, indefenso en un mundo donde la gente es educada y refinada, mientras que tu eres...- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo con sorna. Realmente su intención no era insultarlo, solo... irritarlo.

-Primero; ¡Que no me digas Chris maldito narcisista de mierda! Segundo; tranquilamente podía haber regresado a Francia, no estoy obligado a venir a este pueblucho de mierda.-

-Sí que lo estás.- Gregory se puso serio, y eso llamó la atención del ojiverde.

-¿De que hab...?-

-El intercambio estudiantil no fue coincidencia, fue solo una excusa de nuestro jefe para trasladarme a la escuela secundaria.-

-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó Mole al recordar que a él no le habían informado nada.

-La misión me la asignaron solamente a mí, pero me dieron la posibilidad de recurrir a refuerzos si es que los llegara a necesitar... pero por precaución, te llame a ti antes de empezar con todo.-

-Que considerado.- bufó

-Quiero que sepas que pude llamar a los mejores mercenarios, pero tu y yo cariño, formamos un equipo infalible.- sonrió pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¡Quítate perra!- lo apartó completamente sonrojado. Gregory negó con la cabeza divertido.

-La ira es un pecado.- discriminó.

-La vanidad también, rubia.- contestó sonriente, tirando el cigarrillo a la calle.

Gregory lo miró ofendido. Podía llegar a ser perfecto, pero era muy vanidoso, por no decir que era alguien increíblemente engreído. El castaño sonrió victorioso. Era agradable la sensación de ganarle por una vez en la vida, pero se concentro en lo principal.

-¿Y cual es la misión?-

-Asesinato.- dijo el ingles.

Mole se sorprendió. Solamente un par de años atrás habían "eliminado" a alguien. Después de ese día solo eran estafas, amenazas, cosas de ese estilo. Pero nunca asesinatos.

-Y si...-

-Si te niegas te despedirán.- advirtió Gregory. Maldito idiota, siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Bastardos infelices.- murmuró mirando el piso con odio.

-Lo se, pero deberías tenerles un poco más de respeto, al fin y al cabo son los que nos dan una casa donde vivir y alimento en el caso de que no dispongamos de ellos.- suspiró.

-Como sea... ¿Y quién es el objetivo?- preguntó Mole.

-Gerald Broflovski.- el ojiverde lo miró algo curioso.

-Broflovski... ese apellido me es familiar.- murmuró. Gregory se sorprendió al ver que Christophe aun recordaba ese apellido, pero sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tenías ochos años y unos chicos te pidieron ayuda con una misión para salvar a unos comediante canadienses?-

Mole abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Ahora recuerdo, Broflovski era el niño pelirrojo con la ushanka verde.-

-Exacto. Y Gerald Broflovski es su padre.-

-¿Qué hizo que fuera tan grave como para tener que eliminarlo?-

-Estafó a un protegido del jefe en un juicio.- dijo el rubio.

-Nunca te metas con el jefe o con alguno de sus socios.- sonrió de lado Christophe al recordar su error cuando había empezado a trabajar para ese maldito.

-Como sea, mañana seguiremos a Kyle hasta su casa, la vigilaremos y veremos cuando el objetivo este solo para poder atacar.

-Cuando dices "vigilaremos"... ¿Te refieres a mi solo?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Solamente cuando yo este en la escuela, si falto seguido levantara sospechas. Cuando salga te haré compañía.-

Continuaron caminando hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido, así que volvieron juntos a la casa que compartían, pagada por su jefe.

...

Gregory miraba atentamente el pizarrón, mientras copiaba en su cuaderno el vocabulario en francés que la profesora escribía. Sonrió. Todo este vocabulario y mucho mas lo sabia desde pequeño, todo gracias al haber compartido casi toda su infancia con Chris.

Su celular vibro en su bolsillo, mostrando un mensaje nuevo.

**11:56**

_No hay un solo día en el que este idiota no este completamente solo en la casa. _

Ya había pasado menos de una semana desde que habían seguido a Kyle hasta la casa, vigilándolos constantemente.

Ocultó sigilosamente su celular y empezó a escribirle en respuesta.

**11:59**

_No te preocupes, dentro de unos minutos saldré y te haré compañía cielo. No me extrañes. _

Sonrió divertido al imaginarse la cara de asco que pondría el francés al leer el mensaje.

Pocos minutos después, sonó la campana dando por finalizado el día. Recogió sus cosas y salió del salón. Una vez fuera del instituto, como de costumbre, siguió a Kyle hasta su casa, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera.

Faltaba poco para llegar hasta la casa cuando vio al pelirrojo sacar su celular y marcar un número. Después de unos minutos, el chico habló.

-¿Stan? Por favor, atiende... lo siento mucho, en serio, llámame.- dicho esto colgó y empezó a sollozar.

El rubio alzó una ceja. Stan... ¿Será el mismo Stan el ex de Wendy? Sea lo que sea que Broflovski le haya hecho a Marsh, parecía bastante arrepentido.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llego a la casa. Kyle entró por la puerta y Gregory, con sigilo, se fue al patio trasero, donde Mole vigilaba desde la copa de un árbol. Subió hasta lo más alto de este y se sentó junto al castaño.

-¿No se ha quedado solo en ningún momento?- preguntó el rubio.

-No.- bostezó.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana es sábado y tal ve se quede solo en casa.-

El ojiverde asintió y bajaron. Mañana lo intentarían de nuevo.

...

Se levantaron a las nueve en punto de la mañana, prepararon todo lo que necesitaban y partieron a la casa de los Broflovski. El inconveniente era que el jefe había puesto una fecha límite, que seria en cuarenta y ocho horas. (Ya que estaba cansado de la "incompetencia" por parte de esos dos)

Una vez vuelto a su puesto de vigilancia, Gregory tomó el primer turno mientras Christophe miraba las nubes completamente cansado. Siempre era el que menos dormía de ellos dos.

-Se están yendo.- dijo el rubio pasándole los binoculares. Mole casi se cae del árbol del susto.

Cuando vio por los binoculares pudo ver como la madre y lo que parecía ser el menor de sus hijos abandonaban la casa y subían a su auto.

-Falta solo uno.- murmuró el ojiverde, viendo como se alejaba el vehiculo.

-No sabemos si saldrá o no, ni tampoco cuando volverán los otros dos.- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Que tienes en la cabeza, rubia?- preguntó al notar que Gregory tenía una idea.

-Ya veras.- sacó su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

-¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora tienes que mandar un mensaje?.- gruñó.

-Cállate. Mira la ventana de Kyle.- ordenó.

Hizo lo que el ojigris le ordeno y vio sorprendido por la ventana de la habitación del pelirrojo como este agarraba su celular, leía algo y salía felizmente de la casa.

-¿Que demonios?- dijo sacándole el celular de la mano a Gregory.

**9:45**

_Kyle, soy Stan con el celular de mi papá, se me ha acabado el crédito. Veámonos en el parque, me gustaría arreglar las cosas._

-¿Cosas?- repitió el castaño. Tenía que admitir que lo que Gregory había hecho fue bastante útil... e inteligente. El rubio sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso no importa, vamos, está solo.- dijo bajando del árbol con ZeMole detrás de él.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la parte trasera de la casa Gregory se giró y quedó cara a cara con el castaño.

-No. Lo. Arruines.- dijo serio.

-Ya, métete.- le contestó abriendo la puerta y empujándolo dentro de la casa. Según Mole, el objetivo estaba en el segundo piso.

Caminaron sigilosamente hasta el comedor, mientras escuchaban pisadas en el piso de arriba. Mole le sacó el seguro al arma (la única que habían traído)

Iban a subir por las escaleras cuando Christophe chocó con un pequeño mueble con un florero encima de este, provocando que se cayera al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos y provocando un horrible ruido que retumbó por toda la casa.

-¿Eres tu Kyle? ¿Sheila?- preguntó el hombre desde una habitación del segundo piso.

-¡Eres un idiota!- chilló Gregory.

-¡No me digas idiota!- gritó en respuesta, olvidándose completamente de la misión. Odiaba que le faltaran el respeto, sobretodo el inglesito ese.

Gerald bajó a ver la causa de tanto ruido y cuando vio los dos jóvenes, y uno armado, corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Sabia perfectamente porque esos dos estaban ahí, siempre lo supo.

Como pudo Mole intentó dispararle, pero el hombre fue mas rápido y esquivó la bala. El castaño cargo el arma de nuevo por si tenía otra oportunidad. Después del sonido del arma se escuchó una puerta azotarse fuertemente.

-¡Has arruinado todo!- gritó Gregory.

-¿Yo? ¡Si tu no hubieras estado gritándome hubiera apuntado mejor y lo hubiera matado!- exclamó completamente rojo.

-¡Y si hubieras prestado atención no te hubieras chocado con el maldito mueble y no hubieras hecho ningún ruido!- rugió.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!- gritaron al unísono.

ZeMole se abalanzó contra Gregory hasta tumbarlo al piso. Estuvieron forcejeando durante unos minutos, mientras rodaban por el piso, soltando uno que otro insulto y mientras se echaban la culpa de quien había arruinado toda la misión.

Se escuchó un ruido y todo repentinamente se calmó. Ambos abrieron los ojos horrorizados, hasta que Gregory, quien estaba debajo de Mole tratando de ahorcarlo, dejo caer sus brazos al piso.

El ojiverde empezó a sentir un líquido que iba cubriendo sus manos cada vez más. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la sangre que iba saliendo del pecho de Gregory. En un movimiento en falso había presionado el gatillo del arma, y esta había disparado contra su pecho.

Lentamente fue levantándose, hasta quedar sentado sobre la cintura del rubio, observando con horror lo que había hecho, sin poder aceptarlo.

Escuchó como un auto frenaba y abría y cerraba sus puertas, más el ruido de unas llaves intentando abrir la puerta principal para entrar a la casa.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada;<strong> muchas gracias<strong> a ShinigamiJazzDark89 y a Karasu-Kuroi por contestarme la duda que tenía sobre el cap "The Last Of The Meheecans" ^^

Igual yo vi el capitulo en ingles, pero me hubiera gustado verlo en castellano u.u (Ame a Butters hablando español, juro que cada vez que lo hacia gritaba como una estupida.)

No soy buena escribiendo ni cosas deprimentes ni cosas como estas (cosas de acción... creo ._.) (? Asi que perdonen.

Ya es obvio, **el último capitulo** es Dip.


	7. Avaricia Dip

Hola people :D Dos malas y una buena noticia e.e

**La buena:** Aprobe la materia que tenia que rendir :D Tanto "estudio" (tiempo en el cual estuve leyendo fics casi sin tocar un libro) valio la pena (?

**La mala:** Es el ultimo Cap D: Oh Dios, pense que este dia nunca iba a llegar Dx Menos mal que un dia se me ocurrio continuarlo (Hubiera sido horrible haberlo dejado incompleto).

**La otra noticia mala: **el martes comienzo las clases T-T (Sí, me cagaron feo. Solo me quedan tres dias de vacaciones *llora descontroladamente*) Nunca, repito, NUNCA, dejen materias para rendir en vacaciones, es lo PEOR.

Para no hacer tan corto el cap decidí meter algo de comedia con un triangulo amoroso (Saddam, Satán y Chris)

* * *

><p>VANIDAD – LUJURIA – GULA – PEREZA – ENVIDIA – IRA – <strong>AVARICIA<strong>

Todo era tan tranquilo... tan irreal. El cielo se encontraba pintado con tonos anaranjados y rosados, y el sol a punto de descender y perderse de vista, dando paso a la noche.

Pero eso no era nada en comparación al hecho de estar sentado en el césped, recostado sobre un árbol y lo mejor de todo, tener a Pip sentado a su lado, con una sonrisa pacifica en su angelical rostro y sus ojos cerrados.

Por fin era domingo. Al día siguiente deberían volver a la maldita escuela y tener que soportar a los estúpidos de sus compañeros. Pero había otro tema que perturbaba al anticristo.

Pip abrió lentamente sus ojos y giró su cabeza a su izquierda para ver a Damien, el cual tenía su mirada en dirección al sol con el ceño levemente fruncido. El rubio sonrió con un poco mas de ganas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Damien?- preguntó.

Damien lo miró y sonrió débilmente.

-No es nada Phillip.- le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Pip apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Por favor, dímelo.- rogó. El ojirojo suspiró.

-Es que... mi padre ha empezado a darme "lecciones" de como gobernar el infierno, y en cualquier momento tendré que empezar a ocupar su puesto como futuro gobernante.

Pip parpadeó confuso y preguntó.

-¿Pero no es lo que siempre has querido?-

-Bueno, lo es, pero... mi padre me advirtió que una vez que empiece a gobernar tendré que hacer ciertos sacrificios.-

-¿Cómo cuales?- cuestionó.

-Uno de ellos es que no podré venir más a la tierra.-

El rubio lo miró deprimido.

-Lo siento Phillip, a menos que mueras no podremos estar juntos.- bromeó sonriendo, pero a la vez lo decía en serio, tal vez podía ceder y aceptaría irse con el al infierno.

-Damien, sabes que soy muy cristiano, y el cristianismo considera el suicidio como un pecado.- lo miró horrorizado.

El anticristo bufó. Pip consideraba el suicidio como un pecado pero al parecer ser el novio del mismísimo hijo del diablo no lo era. Volvió a concentrar su mirada en cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido demasiado.

-Es tarde, vamos, te acompañare a tu casa.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano para levantarlo y guiarlo a su casa.

...

Después de haber dejado al rubio en su casa fue en busca de un lugar donde no hubiera gente, para poder usar sus poderes. Cuando pudo encontrar una casa abandona, entró y abrió un portal directo a su hogar.

Llamaradas salieron del piso de madera antiguo, formando un perfecto circulo enfrente del anticristo, el cual con solo dar un paso hacia este ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa. Una casa normal y corriente ubicada en el centro del mismísimo infierno

Abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Padre?- preguntó alzando la voz.

-En la cocina Damien.- le contestó.

Se sacó su saco de cuero negra, tirándolo al sofá del living, quedándose en remera, por supuesto negra también, y se dirigió a la cocina. A penas entró a la cocina sintió como le bajaba la presión y casi se desmayaba.

-¿Saddam? Chris?- preguntó completamente atónito.

-Hola cielo.- saludó Chris.

-Hola muchacho, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Saddam le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

-¿¡Que carajo hacen esos dos maricas en mi casa!?- preguntó recuperando las fuerzas y sentándose en la mesa con los otros tres.

-¡Compórtate niño malcriado!- gruñó Satán.

-No le llames la atención Satán, yo también me pondría así si viera al marica de Chris en mi cocina.- rió Saddam.

El de anteojos lo fulminó con la mirada. Seguía igual de inmaduro como lo conoció años atrás.

-Es una broma cuatro ojos.- sonrió angelicalmente.

Satán suspiró, cubriéndose la cara por la vergüenza que esos dos causaban, mientras que poco a poco de las manos de Damien iba saliendo humo, en señal de que en cualquier momento quemaría la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué. Hacen. Aquí. Esos. Dos?- preguntó tratando de calmarse.

-Los invité a cenar. Hace mucho que no nos habíamos sentado a hablar los tres juntos.- sonrió Satán.

Satán, después de recordar la horrible e incomoda cena en la que los tres estuvieron sentados en esa misma mesa que ahora se encontraban, la idea de que su plan de arreglar las cosas cruzó por su mente.

¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡El quería que no hubiera más rencor y odio y que todos se llevaran bien maldita sea!

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo. Cuando tú salías con Chris e invitaste a Saddam para arreglar las cosas, lo cual no funcionó porque terminaste yéndote con él a un hotel barato y terminaste cogiéndotelo, engañando a Chris.- Damien sonrió angelicalmente, tratando de hacer enojar a su padre.

Y funcionó. Satán lo miró sorprendido con la boca completamente abierta, pero segundos después lo miró con puro y genuino odio a su único hijo. Maldito niñito consentido, él no lo había criado así! Chris bajó la mirada a su comida, ese comentario realmente le había traído malos recuerdos.

Saddam rió levemente, realmente extrañaba a ese pequeño diablito. Aunque Damien nunca lo hubiera considerado como su otro padre, según el chico preferiría mil veces agarrarse los dedos con la puerta antes que llamarlo "padre".

-¿Y cómo va la escuela querido?- preguntó Chris, una vez que pudo recuperarse completamente de los malos recuerdos.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- dijo sacándole el dedo y empezando a comer.

-¡Carajo Damien! ¡Compórtate y respóndele la maldita pregunta a Chris!- Satán golpeó con fuerza la mesa, haciendo que los platos y los cubiertos saltaron unos escasos centímetros de esta.

-Bien, supongo.- murmuró sin mucha importancia, sin parar de comer.

-Hablando de la escuela, un compañero tuyo vino a casa preguntando por ti...- recordó Satán. Damien se atragantó con la comida y empezó a toser.

Cuando pudo hablar nuevamente preguntó.

-¿Cómo mierda es eso posible? ¡Mis compañeros están todos vivos, y para venir al infierno tienen que estar muertos!-

-¡Si me dejaras terminar podría explicarte! Hoy a la tarde cuando tú estabas en la Tierra un chico rubio vino a casa.-

-¿McCormick?- preguntó.

-No, un tal Gregory Fields. Dijo que te conocía y quería hablar contigo.- explicó.

-¿Gregory? ¿Cuándo murió?- preguntó totalmente sorprendido. ¡Si lo había visto el viernes antes de irse de la escuela!

-No lo se, creo que este sábado. Se veía bastante enojado, tenia sangre por toda su camisa naranja, al parecer murió de un tiro en el pecho. Es una verdadera pena morir a esa edad...- suspiró.

-Al menos murió de un tiro y no en un accidente con una escalera mecánica en un centro comercial... ¿Qué forma tan marica de morir es esa?- preguntó inocentemente. Damien se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar su sonrisa. Satán los fulminó con la mirada.

-Como sea, tal vez lo visite después.- intentó cambiar el tema, antes de que padre lo rete de nuevo.

-Satán, deberías darle la noticia ahora.- murmuró Chris sonriendo.

-Dios, por favor, no me digas que se van a casar.- murmuró el ojirojo horrorizado, imaginándose a su padre y al idiota ese vestidos de novia.

-¡No es eso! Hijo... creo que estás listo para gobernar el infierno por ti mismo.- sonrió. Y esa oración provocó que Damien se atragantara por segundo vez en el día.

-¿Damien estás bien?- preguntó Chris.

-¿Gobernar el infierno? Ahora? Pero si solo tengo dieciséis años!- ignoró completamente al de anteojos.

-¿Tú no crees estar listo?- cuestionó levantando una ceja, bastante sorprendido. Desde que Damien tenía memoria lo único que quería era gobernar el infiero por el mismo y destruir a la Tierra y ahora no parecía tan feliz con la noticia.

-Por supuesto que estoy listo, pero...- no pudo continuar, le daba tanta vergüenza hablar sobre ese tema con su padre, sumando la vergüenza de hablarlo enfrente de esos dos idiotas.

Satán, como buen padre que era, adivinó lo que preocupaba a su hijo.

-Lo siento Damien, pero sabes las reglas. Una vez que asumas tu puesto no podrás volver a la tierra, y no podrás hablar con los humanos.- suspiró.

-¿No hay una forma de traer a Pip al infierno sin tener que morir?- preguntó con la esperanza de un milagro.

-¿Pip?- preguntaron Saddam y Chris al mismo tiempo.

-¡No les importa!- gritó Damien.

-No Damien, y lo sabes perfectamente. Si tanto quieres a Phillip contigo en el infiero, sugiérele que...- trató de insinuarle la única respuesta posible, pero el tema era algo incomodo de decir, aun para él.

-Ya lo he hecho, y dijo que suicidarse era un pecado y que iba en contra de su religión.- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

Satán solamente se ocupó de suspirar y empezó a levantar los platos para poder lavarlos, con ayuda de Chris. Una vez que Damien se quedó solo en la mesa con Saddam este le murmuró.

-Suicidarse es un pecado, pero si tu lo matas no creo que haya problema alguno.- le guiñó un ojo, para luego mirar con lasciva a Satán, mientras este lavaba los platos.

Damien dejó su vista en una de las paredes de la cocina, ignorando el hecho de que Saddam violara a su padre con la mirada. En cierto sentido, si Pip era asesinado no habría problema, porque si alguien te mata tu no cometes el pecado, sino tu asesino, cierto?

El problema seguramente sería que Pip se negaría completamente a que él lo matara, por supuesto que no iba a permitir que otro tocara al rubio, si alguien lo iba a matar, sería solamente él.

Pero... la sola idea de poder poseerlo todo, el infierno y a Pip a su lado le nublaba la poca cordura, moral y ética que el anticristo poseía. Estaba decidido, mataría a Phillip. Salió corriendo de la cocina, agarro su abrigo y abandonó la casa.

-¿A donde va a esta hora?- preguntó Chris preocupado, eran las dos de la mañana. O por lo menos en la tierra, en el infierno no había día ni noche, ni siquiera podías ver la diferencia, ya que lo único que había eran llamas por todos lados.

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.- murmuró.

Al decir eso, automáticamente, giró para ver a Saddam y fulminarlo con la mirada, seguramente le lavó la cabeza dándole malas ideas, justamente lo que Damien necesitaba. Chris lo imitó, también pensando lo mismo.

Saddam al sentirse observado levantó la vista y vio como lo miraban con mala gana. Sonrió inocentemente y preguntó.

-¿Qué hay de postre?-

...

Haciendo el mismo procedimiento que hizo esta misma tarde, gracias a otro portal apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Pip, la cual abrió lo más silenciosamente posible.

Allí estaba su ángel durmiendo pacíficamente, con una ligera sonrisa. Damien estuvo varios minutos observándolo, mientras pensaba en una forma para matarlo sin que sintiera mucho dolor. Después de meditarlo, no muy bien en mi opinión, decidió como iba a matar a su amado.

Con un movimiento rápido de sus dedos, en su mano apareció una daga, de mango negro y bastante afilada. Si se lo clavaba justo en su corazón, este se detendría al instante, prohibiéndole a Phillip sentir cualquier dolor.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta la cama, y con mucho cuidado se posicionó encima del rubio, sin despertarlo. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, dejando ver perfectamente la hermosa cara de Pip, una imagen que recordaría siempre.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, levantó los brazos mientras que con las dos manos sostenía la daga y finalmente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, enterró con brusquedad la daga en el pecho de Phillip.

Apenas la punta de la daga entró en su pecho el rubio abrió los ojos horrorizado, soltando un gemido de puro dolor. La sangre roja salía a borbotones de su cuerpo, manchando las sabanas de algodón blancas, las paredes de su habitación y manchándolo tanto a él como a su ángel. La imagen era traumática y completamente desagradable.

Mientras la daga seguía en su cuerpo, aun sintiendo ese horrible dolor, miró directamente al causante de todo eso, y pudo reconocer esos ojos rojos que solo una persona que el conocía poseía.

-D-Damien...- murmuró, derramando lágrimas, tratando de creer que nada de eso estaba pasando.

-Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.- susurró, haciendo fuerza y sacando la daga del cuerpo del rubio. Pip después de unos segundos de sufrimiento y dolor, cerró los ojos para siempre.

...

Cuando volvió al infierno no volvió a su casa. Lo buscó por todos lados, por cada rincón del infierno en el que pudiera estar, hasta que lo encontró. Estaba sentado en una roca, dándole la espalda, sin producir ningún movimiento. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no asustarlo.

-¿Pip?- le tocó levemente el hombro.

El rubio al sentir que algo lo tocaba se levantó bruscamente y se giró para ver que era. Damien sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando lo vio. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, era casi blanco, su camisón blanco estaba completamente manchado de sangre, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que siempre tenían, dándole un aspecto digno de un muerto viviente. Pip le dirigió una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra.

-Pip, déjame explica...- intentó el ojirojo.

-¿Qué? Qué quieres explicarme? ¿El por qué me mataste?- murmuró sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-¡Fue para que estuviéramos juntos!- trató de excusarse.

-¿Estar... juntos? ¿¡Tú realmente creíste que la mejor forma de estar juntos era asesinándome!?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-¡Mi padre decidió que ya estaba listo para gobernar y yo te quería a mi lado!-

-¡¿Y entonces por que no me esperaste?! Si tanto me querías hubieras esperado lo necesario para tenerme a tu lado! ¡Pero NO, tú decidiste irte por el camino fácil!- gritó fuera de si, dando a entender que el Pip que Damien tanto amaba ya no existía.

-Pero yo...- susurró.

Pip tenía razón, no tenía sentido discutir. La avaricia lo segó completamente, en lo único que podía pensar era en como conseguir todo lo que el quería, cueste lo que cueste.

-Tu avaricia si consiguió algo de mí... mi odio hacia ti. Prefiero caminar por el infierno sin rumbo alguno por el resto de la eternidad antes que volver a hablar contigo.- dijo volviendo a su semblante neutro, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

><p>No me odien por la escena sangrienta. Ya desde un principio la queria incluir, y si la iba a incluir tenía que ser realmente buena, lleno de detalles. Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan sangriento.<p>

Como dije al principio del cap, las clases comienzan el martes, y voy a tratar de dejar un poco fanfiction (Intente mezclar **la escuela y fanfiction** y no pude u.u) Seguramente en algun momento suba algun one-shot o songfic ^^ (No long-fic porque ya dije antes que no son mi especialidad. Ademas no me gustaria empezarlo y no continuarlo T-T)

Muchas gracias a las personas que agregaron este fic u otro de mis fics a **favoritos** y a los que me agregaron a Favorite Authors, no se dan una idea de cuan feliz me hicieron, y los que me dejaron rewiews n.n


End file.
